


Be Our Queens

by mynightmarestays



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Polyamory, The Enchanted Forest, cute little fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 06:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5237084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynightmarestays/pseuds/mynightmarestays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a after-battle bed cuddles while looking at how the three got there</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Our Queens

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first Once Upon a Time fic and after The Bear King, I just feel in love with these three as a ship and I jsut started writing.

Mulan woke up as the light came through the tent. She felt the sting on her arm still from the battle yesterday. She looked over and saw the fury of red curls over Merida pillow but could see brown hair sticking up from behind her. She lifted her head and saw Ruby was asleep as well. She could see her shoulder was patched up as well and Merida was untouched.

Mulan and Ruby were made knights or honorable clan members of DunBroch and they personally served and protected Merida. There were many times, they would sleep in her room when they traveled. Though with Ruby’s nose, it would be easy to tell if someone was in her room if they weren’t there. But it was easier for them to stay in the room.

Though during one cold night, they ended up curled up in the bed together to warm up. Thankfully it was a full moon and Ruby was her wolf form so there was extra warmth. When they woke up, there was something between the three of them. They felt closer to one another. There was already a bond, but it was getting stronger.

They were closer to each other and the first to say something about their feelings was Mulan. She knew first hand if she didn’t say anything, she would regret it. Then Ruby did and Merida said she was confused about her feelings. She never felt anything romantic towards anyone and a Queen wouldn’t be allowed to marry another women. Especially if it was two women. The warrior and the wolf pulled her in and kissed her gently on the cheeks, reassuring her it would be fine. She was the Queen and could do what she wanted in truth.

Their relationship was quiet for a while till her brothers barged in on them sleeping together. Many of the other clans men spoke against these actions. But Mulan spoke up, reminding them Merida was their Queen and chose to fall in love with the two of them. And that if anyone had issues, Mulan would be the one they answered too. Even though there was people against this, they soon enough got over it.

Then the topic of marriage came up and possible heirs. Elinor started to plan the wedding for the three of them without asking but Merida wasn’t ready to marry the two women she fell for. And they all understood that she needed time before the wedding. Thankful Elinor understood and agreed to put it off so they can all be ready.

But there was an invasion and they all knew they needed to go to battle. And the three of them were at the front line. All nervous but they knew what would be asked of them as Queens of DunBroch. Ruby and Mulan stayed close to Merida and took most of the damage. Merida took them off the battlefield the second they won and treated each of their wounds personally. Mulan sat there as she was stitched up, not flinching or anything while Ruby growled as the needle hitting her skin which caused Merida to fuss at her to stop. They went to bed before they had to head back to the castle. Let all those who fought rest before they made the journey back.

Mulan smiled as she reached over to brush the hair out of Merida’s face. The queen let out a groan as the sound woke Ruby up. The wolf lifted her head up and smiled at Mulan seeing she was awake.

“Morning.” She said with a smile.

“Morning. She’s still asleep.” Mulan looked at Meirda. Ruby propped herself up and looked at the sleeping Queen.

“Hm, we can’t have that since we march today.” She reached down and moved Merida’s hair to the side, exposing her jaw and neck. Ruby leaned down and started to kiss her jaw line creating more groans.

“Will ya let me sleep?” She muttered.

“Nope. Battle’s over. Time to head home.” Ruby said softly. Merida rolled over some and looked up at her as she grinned.

“We leave when the queen’s ready.” Merida said.

“And we will soon be queens too so don’t we get a say in this?” Ruby asked as she lowered her chin onto her shoulder.

“Not yet.” Merida grinned. She looked to her side and saw Mulan and smiled. The warrior leaned over and kissed her.

“Then we’ll wait till the current Queen’s ready. Though I’m sure most of the guys are up and eating.” Mulan said.

“No fires or food yet.” Ruby muttered.

“Good. Then what I want to do is to be in the arms of the women I love and sleep some more.” Merida rolled onto her back and smiled at Mulan.

“Then we can do it. I’m sure someone will come ask when we’re ready.” Mulan said.

“Or when I smell food.” Ruby said.

“There’s that.” Merida leaned up and kissed Ruby.

“Good. Now let’s rest like our queen wants.” Ruby said as she lied down, putting her head on Merida’s shoulder.

Mulan moved closer, putting her arm around Merida. The redhead smiled as she wrapped her arms around the two. She turned her head towards Mulan and rested her lips on her head. Honestly, she was looking forward to the wedding whenever they were going to have it. She loved this too much.

“Your Majesty!” Someone called out from the tent causing Merida to groan and Ruby and Mulan to smirk.

 

 


End file.
